Jamás se irá
by Seth Snape Lupin
Summary: El matrimonio Potter-Snape es sólido y feliz; Harry es un esposo abnegado que cuida de su hogar y de su pequeño hijo… pero en el fondo, ¿será realmente así…o existirá otra persona en la mente de Harry?     - Historia yaoi -


Título: Jamás se irá

Autora: Seth Snape-Malfoy

Beta: Dulce_Snape

Resumen: El matrimonio Potter-Snape es sólido y feliz; Harry es un esposo abnegado que cuida de su hogar y de su pequeño hijo… pero en el fondo, ¿será realmente así…o existirá otra persona en la mente de Harry?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling y la idea de la historia mía, una disculpa si se llegara a parecer con la de alguien más; que por mi bien espero que eso no pase.

Advertencia: No es romance, personas sensibles obténganse. Muerte de un personaje.

Parejas: Severus/Harry (YAOI; SLASH No apto para homofobicos)

No podría ser más feliz. Era una bella mañana. Se había levantado con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía pedir nada más; escuchaba la risa del amor de su vida y de su amado hijo en la cocina.

Por fin tenía lo que tanto había soñado, y daría la vida por su familia hasta las últimas consecuencias

—Buenos días amor.

Ahí estaban; esos ojos verde intenso que con una mirada me hacían sentir cuánto amor tenían y su media sonrisa que acentuaba sus pómulos.

—Buenos días, Severus. —Saludó Harry.

—Buenos días papá, mira lo que pude hacer hoy. —Levanta una poción con mucho orgullo.

—Veo que has mejorado mucho. — ¿Crees que llegue a ser tan bueno como yo, Harry?

—Claro, amor y también una serpiente totalmente arrogante si lo sigues malcriando.

—_Severus ríe._

— Muy bien hijo, veo que tu veritaserum está muy bien elaborada.

—Sev, no incites a tu hijo a probar sus pociones conmigo.

—Trataré…

Veo como mi amado esposo vuelve a las actividades del hogar y mi hijo a seguir mezclando ingredientes, es muy pequeño para usar magia pero para tener 6 años sus pociones son muy aceptables.

Es hora de trabajar. Viajo a Hogwarts vía red flu para horrorizar a mis desobedientes alumnos. Como siempre, tengo unos cuantos Longbottom en clase, causando que tenga que quedarme más tiempo del que me gustaría.

No me quejo; mi vida es todo lo que había soñado: un maravilloso esposo de ojos verdes y pelo negro y mi niño de ojos verdes y pelo rubio. Sonrío. Aún recuerdo el día en que nació; Harry estaba con un ataque de pánico, diciendo que ese no era su niño: un bebé de maravillosos cabellos claros y lacios. Hasta que le expliqué que mi padre era de cabello rubio y mi madre de pelo negro.

No dejaba de decirme que él había sido siempre fiel y que no entendía por qué nuestro niño era así; tardó algunos días en asimilar la genética familiar. Después, todo fue maravilloso.

No dejo de amar a Harry ni un momento, de admirar su cuerpo, de sentir su piel y de embriagarme en su aroma, simplemente no puedo… le amo tanto.

No puedo esperar a llegar a casa; estar con él es mi calma. Llego; está sentado en la sala jugando con Draco; se ve un poco tenso. Tal vez tuvo un mal día.

— ¿Que tal su día, mis pequeños?

—Sev, no te escuché llegar. —_Harry estaba algo extraño._

—Veo que se divierten sin mí; ya sabes, los nuevos y sus desastres; tengo a los gemelos Longbottom que heredaron las habilidades de su padre.

—Ya imagino, has tenido un día pesado; serviré la cena.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco cansado.

—Sí; fui al callejón Diagon a comprar unas cosas para nuestro aniversario; sabes que soy muy torpe y casi tiro un estante en la librería Whizz Hard y un hombre me ayudó.

— ¿Ah sí?, bueno nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos. —_Comentó riendo._

—Supongo… amor, ¿seguro no puedes ir conmigo al doctor?

—Harry, sabes que tengo los TIMOS, no puedo. Pero en cuanto termine, abrimos los resultados.

—Está bien; voy a acostar a Draco.

Ahora a corregir trabajos; unas cuantas horas en el despacho no son tan malas; o por lo menos eso me gustaría. Disfruto mi trabajo sólo que a veces no puedo parar, haciendo que mi esposo se sienta un poco solo. Veo tanto amor en sus ojos, conozco sus modos y sus gustos, ni una sola vez he usado Legeremancia con él aunque lo dude.

Después de la guerra nos casamos; él quería estar lejos de todo el ruido y el ajetreo por su salud mental y también la mía; un par de años más tarde nos bendijeron con Draco, pero Harry no podría tener más hijos y a mi edad es casi imposible concebir: sería la vida del bebé o la mía. Pensamos que lo mejor sería quedarnos como la pequeña familia que somos ahora.

Harry enfermó al año, su salud fue declinando; el stress, la depresión posparto, fue mucho para él. Decidimos irnos a vivir a Londres muggle, y sólo ir al mundo mágico por lo necesario. Yo seguí en Hogwarts y mi esposo optó por la vida hogareña, atender la casa y nuestro hijo. Estos cambios lo beneficiaron mucho y se ha recuperado rápidamente.

Ahora, sólo esperamos los chequeos de cada seis meses para ver que no tenga una recaída.

-Varios días después-

—Sev, me gustaría avisarte que voy a estar en el callejón Diagon, de compras.

—Harry nunca me avisas cuando sales, ¿porqué ahora lo haces?... no necesitas decirme, sólo ve y diviértete.

—Es que voy a llegar tarde; estaré en varias tiendas y….

— ¿Vas a ir solo?

—…

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

— ¡NO!, no, quiero relajarme comprando y paseando, siempre te aburres cuando vamos, así que quiero tomarme mi tiempo.

—Bien, si necesitas algo llámame por favor.

—Sí cariño, nos vemos.

Otro día más, amor; ¿A dónde vas con tanta insistencia?, ¿Qué es lo que hay afuera que te motiva a estar lejos de mí? ¿Habrás encontrado un nuevo gusto, o es que simplemente estás aburrido de esta vida que te doy? Te has alejado de mí; tanto que has provocado que mueran las palabras en mi boca; siento como te tensas cuando te toco y nuestras demostraciones de amor, de regulares, se han vuelto nulas.

¿Qué he hecho mal, mi vida? ¿No te he demostrado todo mi amor, o será acaso que tú ya no me amas? ¿Te has hartado de este hombre mayor que te robó la inocencia, que te despojó de tu juventud y mató los sueños de libertad que tanto pregonabas en la escuela?

¿Es que acaso no querías estar conmigo? Sé sincero Harry, dime la verdad; ¿ya no me amas?

Pensaré en ello más tarde; por ahora sólo me concentraré en trabajar; tal vez y sólo tal vez logre aliviar un poco el sentimiento agónico que tu comportamiento me causa; pero por tu amor, guardaré silencio; no quiero causarte dolor.

Te he visto caminar con un hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos grises y porte sereno, tal vez hasta arrogante.

¡Qué gustos tienes amor mío! Por lo visto te atraen los mayores, pues el hombre con el que caminabas era tal vez cercano a mi edad, de un cuerpo mucho más atlético y más jovial. ¿Qué puedo reprocharte si cuando llego a casa estas ahí esperándome con esa mirada triste, como pidiendo una disculpa cada ves que vas con él? Te le has entregado; puedo olerlo en tu ropa y tu piel, no por nada tengo tan buen olfato para las pociones, amor mío.

Te abrazo como cada noche, sólo que esta vez en silencio; no tengo nada que decirte, nada que no terminara estos casi 10 años de matrimonio. Porque te veo sufrir, cariño; si te he dejado que vivas ese amor promiscuo, el que muere soy yo cada día al darme cuenta de que tal vez esa noche no vuelvas a nuestra cama.

Sufriré y moriré de pena cuando decidas que este hombre al que tomaste por esposo ya no te complace; que prefieres otra vida, que deseas tomar la vida destinada para ti en las altas alfombras del mundo mágico, cuando finalmente te canses de fingir en este matrimonio.

Déjame abrazarte y soñar contigo una noche más, amor mío.

Vas caminando tomando su brazo con todo orgullo; te ha sacado a pasear como creo no lo he hecho yo en mucho tiempo; he notado todas las atenciones que tiene hacia ti en estos días que les llevo siguiendo; pero en momentos te veo tan tenso como lo haces conmigo cundo me acerco; me pregunto si habrás sentido mi presencia.

Entran en un callejón oscuro; me acerco lo suficiente para ver como se recarga en la pared y tú te dejas tocar; en un segundo todo parece cambiar, pues ahora se desgarran las ropas y te posee rudamente en un acto de copulación animal; escucho tus gemidos ahogados; esto es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Lo siento amor mío; aunque no quiero perderte a ti o a Draco, ya es demasiado tarde; ya no eres mío.

— ¡Suéltame! bastardo infeliz, ¿no ves que me haces daño?

—No te hagas del rogar niñito, si bien que sueles clamar porque cojamos como animales.

— ¡Estúpido!, te dije que esto terminó; no quiero saber de ti, ¡suéltame!

— ¿Ah sí?, eso no era lo que me decías hace rato, ni los días pasados.

—Entiende que esto es un error yo amo a mi hijo y amo a mi esposo; no quiero perder a mi familia.

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de empalarte en mí, a la primera oportunidad.

— ¡Déjame!, no entiende bastardo eng….

— ¡Crucio!

Aún no entendía ni la mitad de la conversación, pero al escuchar una imperdonable me despabilo completamente; ese jodido hombre estaba _cruciando _a mi Harry, lo estaba hiriendo tanto física como emocionalmente; esa maldición era la cruz que Harry llevaría en su condena; sólo hice lo que por inercia se podía hacer al escuchar esa maldición.

— ¡Avada kedavra!

Eso era todo, no había nada más; el mundo me daba vueltas y el odio en mis venas hervía caliente y palpitante, pidiéndome más. En ese momento no tenía cordura y no sabía qué hacer. Harry tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, con los lentes tirados, el pelo desaliñado, su cuerpo húmedo, su ropa sucia y desgarrada, con los pantalones abajo y sus nalgas todavía llenas de aquella sustancia causada por el placer del hombre que yacía muerto.

—Severus…

— ¡Sectumsempra!

Tenia que sacar todo el coraje que tenía, estaba harto de esa situación!

—SEVERUS….

Aun que pudiera no quería dejar de mutilar al cuerpo sin vida que estaba frente a él; ese despojo humano se atrevió a poseer lo que el más amaba en el mundo, lo que más codiciaba, lo único que podría decir que realmente era suyo. Y él lo tomó.

—Harry, vete a casa.

—Pero, Lucius… él… ¿qué harás con él?; Severus lo mataste!

—Que te vayas…

No podía más que sisear las palabras; no tenía cabeza para pensar todo a la vez; se desharía del cuerpo y después vería que pasaría con su matrimonio; por ahora tenía que hacer una cosa a la vez, antes de que terminara _Avada kedabreando_ a su esposo.

No fue difícil deshacerse del cuerpo, pero su conciencia le estaba molestando. Ese hombre aunque merecía un castigo por semejante atrocidad, no debía morir; fue impulso, fueron celos, no sabía.

No sabía cómo enfrentar a su Harry; era el amor de su vida, pero él fue a meterse en la cama con otro. Una vez que hay una infidelidad, las cosas ya no vuelven a ser lo mismo.

Él dio su vida por su familia y la volvería a dar; haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso matar.

Tal vez con el tiempo puedan perdonarse mutuamente. Pero la tristeza que este evento creó es algo que jamás se irá.

Fin

Notas Finales: Me las reservo, por respeto. creo que el sarcasmo no apropiado en este momento.


End file.
